The Canada Day Special
Write the text of your article here! Synopsis Following Prom Night , Vincent and Tanya became sexual deviants and addicted to sex despite Alexandr's protest. This has made Dwezel upset as his love life is a continuous unsuccessful endeavour always met with failure and embarrassment. He is disturbed by Vincent and Tanya's sexual activity as it haunts him of his failures and his long past girlfriends. Thus, he sends an ultimatum to Vincent, either to stop having sex or leave the fire temple. Vincent chooses to live with Tanya in her house. On the weekend prior to Canada day week, Tanya's family went on a traditional camping trip in Gatineau but Alexandr invited Vincent on a manly bonding basis to get him to stop his sexual addiction behaviour. This seemed to have worked as Alexandr made a connection with Vincent on their fishing escapades and he initially gave in to Alexandr's ultimatum regarding his relationship with Tanya. Unfortunately, Vincent snuck into Tanya's tent and broke an understanding with Alexandr, much to his dismay. The camping weekend ended with Alexandr angry at the couple. However, Simon and Rachel witnessed Tanya and Vincent speaking code to each other in front of a clueless Alexandr and leaving to have sex in Tanya's room. Simon confronts Alexandr about his controlling behaviour, revealing that Vincent and Tanya are currently having sex and that the reason why they are addicted to the activity is because Alexandr banned them from doing it in high school, thus, they became educated on the subject and went to extreme lengths to prepare for sexual activity. The next day, Fred, Celeste, Rachel and Simon confronted Alexandr again and organized a rudimentary intervention. Alexandr is moved to apologize to Tanya and Vincent, partly because he thinks that they are having sex to defy him and that by apologizing he may decrease their sexual activity and partly because he wanted to redeem himself from his controlling behaviour. However, he stumbles upon Vincent and Tanya having sex and continues his tirade against their actions. Petrova, Tanya's mother, acts more rationally and suggest to Vincent and Tanya that they should find their own apartment and live together away from Dwezel and Alexandr. Tanya and Vincent agree and decide to live temporarily in the fire temple. Tanya moves into the fire temple and initially has problems becoming accustomed to living away from home. She cannot sleep because of the fact that living arrangments are expensive despite their minimum wage jobs and she will no longer be able to live a cushy lifestyle in her parents home. She goes to the living room to talk to Serge about living arrangements who was watching TV due to being on meds. On the next day, Sweet 16 meets in Carp to perform a Canada Day show to celebrate the festivities. There the band will play during the evening on the Carp fairgrounds to crowds of farm hicks and hillbillies. While there set up is progressing, Fart Dude calls a meeting between all of the leaders of the major crime families in Ottawa to organize an evil plan to help jump start Dart Dude Inc. in the relatively unaffected city of Ottawa. He plans to make his official launch on Canada day in the heat of festivities to catch everyone off guard and also in an effort to embarrass their pride and patriotism. Category:Special